1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water purifier with an ice maker.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water purifier with an ice maker is a water purifier that includes a filtering part that has at least one water purifying filter to filter introduced water and an ice making part that makes ice.
The ice making part of such a water purifier with an ice maker is provided with an evaporator in which cold refrigerants heat-exchanged with water and making ice flow. The evaporator provided to the water purifier with an ice maker according to the prior art does not make ice using all side surfaces of the evaporator but merely makes ice using only one side surface. Therefore, the rest of the side surfaces other than one side surface of the evaporator that makes ice cannot be used, such that the energy efficiency of the water purifier with an ice maker is degraded.
Meanwhile, in the water purifier with an ice maker according to the prior art, ice made in the ice making part is dropped to a cold water tank in which water is stored so as to cool the water stored in the cold water tank. When the water stored in the cold water tank is cooled using the ice made in the ice making part, however, ice is to be separately made so as to cool the water stored in the cold water tank. Therefore, the energy efficiency of the water purifier with an ice maker is also degraded.